Cliffs
by LatelyFlying
Summary: What happens when Hiccup wants to push Astrid off a cliff? I guess we'll find out. - Simple, two chapter oneshot full of Hiccstrid fluff that tickles the mind but keeps the characters in the right mood. No OOC-ness, just good healthy fluff. Read and enjoy :]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again HTTYD fans! I wrote **_**Worry About Hiccup**_** the other night, and just couldn't stop myself from writing another oneshot. This is much longer, and full of Hiccstrid fluff. Divulge in this glorious five-course dinner of not-so-OOC fluff! **

**Love ya'll :D**

**Oh and a little background info on this story in case you get lost, I'm basing Hiccup and Astrid around 16ish for age, so in between HTTYD and HTTYD2. (Basically it's hot Hiccup butnotquitefiveyearspassed) And yes, they are actually dating.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Goodbye.**

The sun gleamed, making the grass glow in the slight breath of wind that passed each second. It was one of the few enjoyable days on Berk, just in between summer and fall where the weather was cool but the sun reached over the mountains around the island, keeping it a pleasant temperature. Two heads could be seen bobbing up a mountain path towards an edge of the island. One was lanky but broad shouldered and sported russet colored hair. The other was blonde, and obviously built to be a Viking, but female. Their conversation could be heard as they neared, clearly presenting that they were debating over something.

"Hiccup, you can't just _fall_ off your dragon on purpose!" the blonde yelled at the boy.

"Astrid, it was to test something. You know Toothless can catch me easily, and y'know I can save myself too." the boy, obviously Hiccup, responded. The blonde, Astrid, made a face and continued to argue.

"You almost broke your arm in the process too. You need to be more careful." Hiccup scowled and then stared at his feet as they trudged up the path he had chosen for this particular hike. Hiccup was obviously pleased about this certain trip and would not tell Astrid a word.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or, are we just going to walk aimlessly until we reach your destination."

"You'll see, just be patient. It's a surprise. A good clean Hiccup surprise for his awesome girlfriend, Astrid." Suddenly, glancing up, Hiccup stopped Astrid from walking any further and covered her eyes.

"Wha-? Hiccup?" she questioned. Hiccup simply grinned and led her over the slight jut in the hill, finding the other side just as pleasant as he had the other day. He uncovered Astrid's eyes and said,

"What do you think?"

Astrid's eyes gleamed as she let out a small gasp. The sight before her was magnificent, a large rock jutted out from the side of the mountain, forming a perfect arrow shaped cliff. To the side of this cliff was a large waterfall, careening off the mountain ledge and causing rainbows to shimmer over the mist. All Astrid could do was stare. Hiccup quickly took advantage of this pause to immediately throw his pack on the ground and begin to work, hammering and weaving, eventually causing Astrid to pay attention to him. He gave no response to her glare as she was extremely suspicious of him. Finally, turning around and grinning, Hiccup didn't say a word as he held up a harness to Astrid. She raised her eyebrows.

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"I told you, it's a surprise" the boy sauntered towards her unbuckling the three clasps binding the two sides of the harness together. Astrid began to step backwards, away from Hiccup but nearing the edge of the cliff.

"Are you going to put that thing on me?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"A very big problem. I don't want it on me." but before she could even react, he had leapt towards her and began to fasten the harness around her shoulders and midriff. She tried to wrestle the boy and the harness off of her, but the teenager had gained muscle that she could not win a fight against. Sure she could beat him at a simple spar or basic combat, but he could maneuver and wrestle better than her now. Finally he buckled the last latch and quickly fastened a strange rope tight to the back of the harness.

"Hiccup, what are you doin-" but she couldn't finish her sentence, given the fact that Hiccup had just shoved her off the arrow shaped cliff.

**So last minute decision, you have to wait till another time to see the rest of this beautiful cliff scene. Give it until tomorrow. :) Seeya then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annnnd here's the rest of it. Warning you now, I feel like this part really sucked.**

Astrid was screaming.

Whether it was for the fact that she was plummeting to her death, or because she was _very _angry at Hiccup, she could not tell. She just wasn't sure what to think as she neared the shimmering ocean just mere seconds below her. She simply screamed and waited, not knowing what to expect, or anything at all. But before her head could get too poetic on her, a sudden jolt on her back brought her back to reality.

Bouncing, up and down in the air, Astrid stopped screaming. She looked up towards the rope strapped to her back giving it an apprehensive glare. It was mesh like, but sturdy nonetheless, and kept her swinging and slightly shaking in the air. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was situated perfectly next to cliff so that the waterfall's mist tickled her face and made her grin. The grin didn't last, because at that moment a boys yell was heard far above her and she looked up again.

Hiccup, that evil boy, was leaping off the cliff, whooping, and gracefully diving towards her pulling himself up as the rope reached it's length and pulled him back into the air. This continued for a few more seconds before Hiccup finally lost momentum and hung next to her.

Astrid stared at the boy, making such a ferocious face that his smile melted off his face.

"Uh, so uh Astr-" but this time Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence. The blonde Viking had just swung her entire weight towards the teen throwing him backwards and into the air. He swung right back towards her from the momentum.

"Astrid, no don't the ropes are strong enough!" he was yelling as he flew back towards her. The girl was in a rage. After the impact of Hiccup flying back at her, she took the opportunity to notch her feet against the cliff face and push hard, with everything she had, at the russet haired dragon rider.

"Astrid, really don't do tha-" the moment she hit him a crack sounded over head and the two teens found themselves literally falling into the ocean below.

Hiccup hit the cold water waving under him. The cold rush took his breath away, but he knew he had to find Astrid. This was not part of the plan. This had not been part of the surprise. Why hadn't he expected Astrid to be mad at him? Why hadn't he expected she wouldn't understand the dragon safety device? Why didn't he think about the dangers of this trip? Because he was Hiccup, dragon rider or not.

Returning to his senses, he swam upwards breaking the surface of the cold water. Astrid's blonde head was bobbing not too far away, but quite still. He automatically swam over to her.

"Astrid! Are you okay?"

No reply.

He swam closer.

"Astrid...?"

Hiccup was aware of two things in that miniscule moment. One, he had just been hit, very hard across the face. Two, Astrid was most _definitely_ peachy.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME WAS THE POINT IN PUSHING ME OFF A CLIFF?"

"Um, well y'see, I just wanted to, y'know, test a new dragon safety device that would protect us from falling off our..." Hiccup didn't bother finishing his sentence. Judging by Astrid's glare, it was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered.

"Hiccup if you don't get me out of this ocean, I will slice your head open."

"Yes ma'am."

Hiccup knew the only way out of this was to call Toothless, so he whistled as loud as he could, hoping the dragon would pick up on his call. The whistle had succeeded because not a moment after a black shadow swooped over the two and picked them up in his talons.

"That's my boy!" Hiccup cheered.

Toothless, grunting, flew up back onto the cliff where he rested a soaking wet Hiccup and Astrid. Fleeing the scene before it got ugly, he took off and flew back to Berk hoping he had time to reach Stoick and tell him of his son's demise.

"You stupid, dense, ludicrous excuse for man, what were you thinking! First you _shove _me off a cliff and then make us plummet into the dead cold ocean! And why were you even making a dragon safety device, maybe we just won't fall off our dragons!" Astrid was in a pure and blinding rage. She was punching and kicking the poor boy as she yelled this making sure to reach his thick skull. When she ceased fire, Hiccup took the chance to talk.

"It was meant to be enjoyable. A day out. The waterfall and the cliff and some good ole' cliff diving. I didn't know you were going to go berserk and tear the rope pegs out of the earth before I could tell you what was going on!" at this point, Hiccup's face had gained a scowl and he was also upset.

But as he said this, Astrid had zoned out, noticing the way the sun gleamed over the waterfall and causing everything around her to look high-definition compared to the blank snowy look it always did. She also realized that she never knew this waterfall existed, and that Hiccup had found it for _her._ **[Prepare for the fluff that is just impossible to avoid] **She looked up (not down because he had grown so much) at his face and smiled causing him to step back in surprise.

"Astrid are you okay? Do you need another push off the cliff or..." Hiccup stopped mid-sentence. The blonde, okay his girlfriend, had just sealed his mouth with a kiss that was undistinguishable to any other he had received. It was as if she was truly pleased with him, and was glad he had brought her here, soaking wet or not. Hiccup of course was not a coward anymore and gladly took part in the kiss, but when Astrid stepped back, he still had that silly face that annoyed Astrid so much. But she loved it too. She grinned at him and said,

"How 'bout another cliff dive?"

**SO how was it. I feel like this part really sucked compared to the other, as if I just wasn't writing as well as I did last night. Tell me in the reviews and I just might rewrite it for you guys. Maybe give me ideas for a rewrite, such as change a part or two. If you liked it, please tell me, if you didn't, please also tell me! I'm very open to criticism and really want to please all you readers. **

**[I'm always bugged by the oneshots of Hiccstrid where they're really OOC but I tried my best here]**

**Please write a review and send it my way! Enjoy your day everyone :D**


End file.
